<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Finding Nemo Meets John Wick" by Zaniida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206659">"Finding Nemo Meets John Wick"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida'>Zaniida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creepyfest 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Screen Rant Pitch Meetings (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Content Warnings in End Note, Creepyfest, Gen, Pagefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pitches are just too horrific to contemplate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creepyfest 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Finding Nemo Meets John Wick"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a little "brrrr" thought that came to me one day.</p><p>If you happen to read it, it's possible it'll stick with you a while, so take care '^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you have a movie for me?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, I do.  I was thinking <em>Finding Nemo</em> meets <em>John Wick</em>."</p><p>"A heartwarming adventure about overcoming personal limitations to protect your family… meets a gory action-thriller about an ex-mafia guy slaughtering his way through the criminal underground to get revenge on the guys who killed his dog."</p><p>"The parallels are <em>fascinating</em>.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not the weirdest combo I’ve ever heard.  How would you play it?”</p><p>“So, you know the start of <em>Finding Nemo</em>, when Marlin loses his entire family, except for Nemo?"</p><p>"Right, which makes him super protective of his one remaining son, unwilling to let him do anything even remotely dangerous, thus setting up the dynamic for the rest of the movie.”</p><p>“Well, imagine if he trained his son in combat skills.  And then the dad and the son make a blood pact to get revenge on the monster who murdered their family.”</p><p>“That’s… dark.  Well, no, I could see it.  A darker take on <em>Three Ninjas</em>… a little <em>Karate Kid</em>, a little like <em>Taken 2</em>… train the kid in whichever fancy martial art is trending these days…”</p><p>"Ohhh... yeah.  Yeah… I could totally see that, if they were human."</p><p>"They're not human?"</p><p>"Humans don't tend to have hundreds of babies, sir."</p><p>"Oh, so you're <em>really</em> playing up the 'lost their entire family' angle, then."</p><p>“Yeah, imagine being the last survivors of a family that should have been a couple hundred brothers and sisters.  Tracking down the human who thoughtlessly destroyed them all.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you said they <em>weren’t</em> human.”</p><p>“The villain is.  See, he squished a spider’s egg sac, and only one egg survived—”</p><p>“Our heroes are spiders?”</p><p>“—and they get help from other insects who’ve lost their families to the Man, all the critters living around you that you never even notice, and they all work together to catch the human unawares—”</p><p>"...get out of my office."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Content Warnings:</strong> Spiders.  And a movie plot that might make you hyperaware of the many tiny critters in your home.</p><p>Also, losing one's family and seeking revenge, and similar topics.</p><p>I came up with this idea after squishing a spider's egg sac in the kitchen window one morning '^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>